Missions
The following are all of the main missions that take place in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands and the buchons they are afflicated with: Missions La Yuri / El Polito *Amaru's Rescue *Rebellion Rising *Culta's Prisoner *El Polito's Sports Car *Armadillo's Commander *La Yuri & El Polito Carl Bookhart *The Outpost *The Deserter *Carl Bookhart *Full Load *The Instructors General Baro *The Black Site *The Trail of the General *The Mole *General Baro El Pozolero *The Prison Village *La Carcel Del Pueblo *The Journalist *The Death Truck *El Pozolero El Comandante *Media Luna Investigation *The Santa Blanca Prisoner *El Comandante La Plaga *La Plaga El Muro *El Muro DJ Perico *The Bodyguard *DJ Perico's Home *Radio Santa Blanca *El Sueño's Convoy *DJ Perico *The Engineer El Chido *The Agent *Bad Publicity *El Chido *Show Canceled *El Chido's Car Carzita *Carzita's Assistant *The Casino *The Politician *The Resort *Carzita *Carzita's VIP List La Santera *The Advisor *Gold Rush North *Gold Rush South *La Santera's Chapel *La Santera *Soldiers of Santa Muerte Ramon Feliz *Ramon Feliz El Cardenal *El Cardenal El Emisario *Aggressive Competition *The Boat Lab *Cooking With Coca *The Hospital *Special Transport *El Emisario Madre Coca *Freedom of Speech *Stock Drop *Salazar *Madre Coca *Killasisa Coca Farm *Inside Job El Wey *Framing El Wey *Miners Strike *Laboratory 1 *Laboratory 2 *El Wey Marcus Jensen *Chemicle Trail *Marcus Jensen *Toxic Assets *Toxic Convoy *The Refinery Chief La Gringa *La Gringa El Yayo *El Yayo El Gato *The Chemist *The Quinoa Factory *Energy Drinks *El Gato *The Real El Gato *The Mule Doctors El Pulpo *El Pulpo's Right-Hand Man *The Money Truck *The Bank Heist *Nidia's Cash *El Pulpo Antonio *Eastern Cocaine Stash *Western Cocaine Stash *Hidden Cocaine Stash *Mojocoyo's Boss *The Main Stash *Gabriela Boston Reed *Train Graveyard *Flight Plan *The Undertakers *Boston Reed *The Truck Depot *The Convoy El Cerebro *Submarine Fleet 1 *Submarine Fleet 2 *Submarine Fleet 3 *Boat Ride *The Prototype *El Cerebro La Cabra *The Drug Lord's Ride *Northern Plane *Eastern Plane *Southern Plane *La Cabra El Boquita *El Boquita Nidia Flores *Nidia Flores El Sueño *El Sueño's Proposition *El Sueño Ricky Sandoval *Sandoval's Remains *The Confession Narco Road DLC Eddie Escovado *A New Follower *Celebrity Run *Flying High *A Long Expected Party *Mile High Club Arturo Rey *A Prophet on Wheels *Truck Off and Die *Word of the Prophet *Boom Boom Boom *Live and Let Die Tonio Mateos *Bling is the Thing *A New Toy *Electro™️ Air Race *The Biggest D El Invisible *Unknown Target *Dead or Alive *Out of the Shadows *The Last Laugh *End Game Fallen Ghosts DLC Tomas Ortega *Operation: Fallen Lord *Intel Gathering - Eastern Precinct *Exposed Corruption *Walkurenritt *Old Friends *Regrets *To the Death Luis Rocha *Intel Gathering - Western Precinct *The Trail *Ghosts *Union Rights *Saving La Granja *Hide and Seek Dante Cruzar *Intel Gathering - Northern Precinct *The Broadcast *Gold Digger *Tyrants *Ambush *Cruzar Juan Ignacio Merlo *Colonel Merlo 'Bonus Missions' *The Jungle Moved *Operation: Watchman *Operation: Archangel *Operation Silent Spade *Operation Silent Spade: SNAFU *Operation Oracle *Operation Oracle: Suspicion Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands Missions